


Milk, A Bottle, And A Butt-Plug

by deanandsam



Series: Winchesters' World [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Sammy, Butt Plugs, Diapers, Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short time-stamp to the series. Dean likes nothing better than to spoil his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk, A Bottle, And A Butt-Plug

Dean had his brother tucked into his arms, as much as a tall man could embrace an even taller one.

But somehow that had never been a problem for the older Winchester. Sam would always be the perfect size for Dean to hug.

Dressed only in a diaper and a pale green tee which reflected the colour of his hazel eyes, Sam was chugging contentedly at the bottle, little squishy sounds coming from his lips as he sucked, confirming his appreciation of the feed.

Of course, the fact that he was snug in his big brother's hold added to his happiness.  
Being cradled so lovingly as he partook of the sweet warm milk was akin to paradise for the younger man.

Dean tenderly caressed the soft chestnut hair, causing Sam to pause now and then, momentarily waiving his feed in favour of enjoying the petting, before getting back to the business of tugging at the rubber teat, directing the warm liquid into his mouth.

“You're such a greedy little bitch, Sammy,“ Dean laughed softly, his sibling's antics with the feed charming him.

 

Dean was wearing his dark red shirt. For some reason it had become Sam's favourite. His baby loved to paw at it while Dean fed him, and so the older Winchester had taken to wearing it like a coverall when he gave his brother his bottle.

Sam's hand was currently wrapped around the edge with the buttons, and his fingers were playing with them as he nursed.

 

Dean loved to see Sammy like this, completely dependent on him for everything. He wanted to do nothing more than care for his baby brother in every way possible, and to his utmost delight Sam let him.  
Looking after his younger sibling fulfilled the need Dean had grown up with, that of protecting, tending and nurturing him when they were children, even to the extent of going hungry himself to leave what little food there was for Sam.

 

At this very moment though, Sam had a butt-plug in his ass, hidden away beneath the diaper.  
Not too long ago, Dean's cock had been pleasurably buried inside his brother's body, his come filling Sam's ass-hole to the brim.

Though there was nothing Dean would have liked better than to have kept his cock inside his brother for all eternity, it wasn't possible, so he'd opted for the next best thing.  
The idea of his come remaining in Sam's hole until the next time Dean fucked him, was too tantalising to pass up.  
So he'd inserted the black plug into the tight hole like the proverbial finger in the dam, blocking a part of himself inside his brother.

“Spread your legs wide, Sam,” he'd intimated. “Let me see how beautiful you look look with that plug between your cheeks.”

 

Sam had quickly complied, and though Dean had enjoyed an orgasm only minutes before, the sight of his brother's ass with the tail of the plug peeping out from his hole was almost enough to give him another hard-on.

 

But it had been time for Sam's feed.  
His baby brother had become prissy about getting his milk regularly. He especially enjoyed his bottle after they'd had sex, and Dean was nothing if not attentive to his sibling's needs.

 

So Sam was chugging down his milk, his ass stuffed with Dean's come and the butt plug, his mouth stuffed with the rubber teat and the warm white liquid.

 

Dean's free hand roamed down to the pristine white diaper. He'd just put it on. After sex, he'd allowed Sam to pee in the toilet. That way the diaper should last until late afternoon.

Slipping a hand beneath its tight confines, he fondled his sibling's cock and balls, marvelling at the heaviness of them, at their perfection.  
Sam snuffled happily, his big brother's caresses making the moment even sweeter.

Dean stretched his hand down further into the diaper to run a finger around the protruding tail of the plug, chuckling as Sam spread his legs to allow him better access.

“I should have left this off until after your feed, bro,” Dean pronounced. “That way I could have petted you more freely.”

The tip of Sam's tongue came out to push the teat away, as happened when he wanted to speak.  
“No, I think you were right to diaper me.” A frown formed on his forehead. “Cos I think I gotta pee again, even if I went not long ago.”

“Hmm. I think you just like pissing on my hand, dude,“ Dean grimaced.  
Sam just threw him an innocent smile before parting his lips like a baby bird in search of the soft rubber teat, and settling back down to nurse.

“Well, if it happens, I'll just put on a dry one, “ Dean said. ” No hassle, man. There's nothing I like better than pampering my baby brother.”

 

Before long Sam's cock gave a slight twitch.  
Dean recognised the signs and covered it with his palm. Sure enough a stream of warm liquid washed over his hand before being absorbed into the cotton padding of the diaper.

“Didn't take you long to ruin my handiwork,” Dean said in a mock-angry tone.  
“When you've finished enjoying that bottle, I'm gonna have to change you again. Though If I wanted to be a jerk, I'd let your ass marinate in your pee for the rest of the day.”

Sam's eyes took on the puppy-look that Dean could never resist. The younger man hated being left in a wet diaper.

His big brother rolled his eyes. “I'm only kidding, princess. I want your ass to be in tip top condition at all times. Then when I change you I get to play with the plug in your hole, so its a win-win.”

 

“Can I get more milk Dean?” Sam asked when he'd eked out the last drops of his feed, eyes wide and pleading. “I really want another.”

“You're such a greedy little bitch,” Dean declared, bending to kiss the parted lips. “But when you beg so nicely I can't refuse. You want milk or some of that girlie vanilla chocolate coffee you love so much?”

“Yeah “ Sam nodded. “Coffee.”  
Dean untangled himself and slipped out from behind his sibling. Bottle in hand he made his way to the kitchen.

Sam lay back on the couch listening to his brother as he moved around in the other room.  
He sighed happily. Dean spoiled him, gave him all the attention he could ever want.  
Sure he played the baby of the house, but Sam didn't mind.  
Dean kept him safe, loved him, cherished him as none had before.

 

His cock jerked pleasurably as he anticipated Dean's touch when he laid him out on the bed to change his diaper. It was a shared moment, just like the feeds.  
Moments for them both to bask in.

 

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Dean's approach.  
“You day-dreaming there, Sammy? “  
Sam grinned up at him. “I'm just feeling good, Dean,“ he answered.

“Shove over, you big baby, “ Dean said, working his way back to his former position.  
“One girlie coffee for my goofy little bro.”

He tickled Sam's lips with the tip of the teat, pulling it back playfully as Sam went to grasp it.  
“You getting off teasing me,” Sam asked after the third time he'd missed out.

“Yeah.”

Sam pouted, looking every inch a five-year old.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Here bitch,“ he grumbled, this time letting Sam catch the teat between his lips. “Never let it be said I don't keep you happy.”

Sam chugged eagerly on his favourite coffee and burrowed even further into Dean's arms, no-one more contented than he.  
The end


End file.
